And We Thought It Was Over
by The Silver Nerd
Summary: Set a year after the Battle of Hogwarts and two years after the events of The Last Olympian. :P Enjoy reading!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Voldemort POV**

Darkness. I am seething in this darkness.

I lost the battle. Potter prevails. I am weak.

Light fills the space I am in. A man is there now, with eyes of coal and a powerful demeanor- like a panther. Three creatures are there, too, by his side. They stare at me with hungry eyes.

"Tom Riddle," the man says. "My name is Hades."

"What an interesting name," I reply, containing my rage as best as possible. "But my name is Tom Riddle no more,"

"You have taken on the name of Lord Voldemort." Hades replies contemptuously.

"Yes…" I smile to myself. "Dare you speak that name?"

"Do you know where you are, Lord Voldemort?"

"Hell?" I ask.

"Worse," Hades replies.

I laugh throatily. "Who are you, sir? A soul come to warn me of the dark deeds I have done and the consequences to suffer?" I spit at the ground near his feet.

Then, I notice his cloak. As it moves, I see faces… They seem to be screaming, their faces contorted in expressions of pain. So many faces on the cloak seem to be crying out to me. I try to figure out who they are, when all of a sudden I see Wormtail, then Bellatrix, and then Karkaroff.

_My Death Eaters. _I think.

"I am the Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, and the God of Death. You're in Tartarus, Voldemort, after too many years trying to escape me, populating my city with murdered souls."

I am fearful.

"Long have my Furies awaited you."

"And Melinoe!" One Fury adds gleefully.

Hades looks at me regretfully. "The Fates told me that you would go astray, and I always prayed that they were wrong."

"Curse you!" I spit, trying to hide my fear. "I will go nowhere! _Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell harmlessly passes through Hades.

"The Furies shall take you to Melinoe, the Goddess of Ghosts. There in her abode, you'll face your punishment."

I scream.

* * *

YAAAY! My first story! Please tell me what you think.

~ 3 Nerdy


	2. Chapter 1: Purebloods?

**Chapter One: Wait, How Are You Half-Blood?**

**Percy POV**

Parry. Dodge. Stab. Swing. I barely escape the wrath of Annabeth's sword with a quick block.

"Not this time, Seaweed Brain!" She cries. Gods, I love her when she's feeling ferocious.

She brings me to my knees with a downward blow to my head. Luckily, I swat her sword away with the shield my half-brother Tyson made me.

By then, her girlish fighting instincts come into play and she goes straight for my hair. Pulling it back, she holds me down for three seconds and declares, "Pinned ya!"

"Why didn't I wear my helmet?" I curse in Ancient Greek.

"Hey, that's why you can't possibly be Athena's kid," she teased. "Hey, it's almost lunchtime. Let's move."

We step out of the arena and make our way towards the Mess Hall. Behind us we hear a galloping noise.

"Chiron?" I turn and look at him. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Chiron asks. His face is pale.

"Yeah. What happened, Chiron?" Annabeth asks.

He breathes a sigh of relief, but the worry immediately comes back into his face. "Thalia's tree. Its defenses are completely broken. There are people… they-" He stops for a second.

"Well, I can't explain. It's better if you see for yourself." He shows us his back and we mount him. "Brace yourselves,"

Riding at breakneck speed, we get there a bit dizzy. There, near Thalia's tree, we see a group huddling around someone. I do a head count- seven of them.

"Let me see the girl," Chiron breaks through the group. The girl in the middle has pale blonde hair, a surprised expression and dreamy blue eyes.

"It only hurts if I try to move it," She says, holding up her hand, which was missing an index finger. I feel sick looking it.

"What is this?" Chiron asks, appalled at the sight. "How in Olympus did you do this?"

A girl with bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes speaks up. "It's a side effect of Apparition… but how could it have happened with a Portkey?" She wonders out loud.

"Wait- apparitions, Portkeys?" Annabeth speaks. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Don't you know about this, centaur?" A boy with a pale, pointed face asks.

"No. How would you expect me to know?" Chiron replies.

"What?" The girl with bushy hair seems astonished.

"Never mind, we'll talk later," I say. "Let's get her to the Apollo Cabin,"

We start walking. The group of strangers bubble and chatter like someone losing a finger and breaking into the defenses of a place guarded by a dragon and the protection of the gods is something they do every Saturday afternoon. Only the boy with the pointed face doesn't talk with the others. Annabeth and I decide to go talk to him to try to find out more about the group.

"So are you guys half-bloods?" I ask.

"Not all of us." He replies. "I'm a pureblood, same as Lovegood and Longbottom. Granger over there with the rat's nest is a Muggle-born. The Weasleys over there are pureblood. Potter's a half-blood though."

"Muggle-born? What's that? If you say you're pureblood, does that means you're a god?" Annabeth asks. I straighten my posture.

"God?" He snorts, evading our questions.

"Oh, I'm Percy Jackson, by the way," I say, holding out my hand.

"Draco Malfoy," He replies, ignoring my hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth says out of courtesy.

_He's bitter. _I think.

We reach the Apollo Cabin. There, the head counselor, Jason Fenning, takes a look at the girl and then at Chiron. "Is that some kind of Hecate curse or something?" He asks. "I'm sorry Chiron, I don't know how to fix it."

"I didn't either, but I just wanted to check," Chiron says.

"She got splinched," A boy who looks amazingly like me, with the same green eyes and messy black hair. "She'll be fine… Just needs a bit of dittany."

"Are you sure?" Chiron asks.

"Yeah, of course," The boy replies.

"I think we should go to the Big House, Chiron, see how these guys got here," Annabeth suggests."

"Yes," he agrees.

* * *

The Big House is like a cafe. We sit around a large polished oak table. Chiron is in his wheelchair.

"First things first, how did you get here?" he asks.

"Portkey," Draco says. "We were called to Florean Fortescue's in Diagon Alley by our Professor McGonagall and she counted off the Portkey, which must have been the bar counter. She Apparated after we got here."

"What are you?" Chiron asks.

"Wizards," A girl with an abundance of freckles and hair like fire answers.

"Show us," Annabeth says. "How do we know you're not a group of monsters?"

A boy with ginger hair and freckles like the girl's pulls out a stick the length of his forearm and says _"Tarantallegra!", _aiming his wand at me.

I start tap dancing at a pace way too fast for my liking. "Okay, okay, that's enough!" I say.

The boy takes off the spell and I stop in a half-split. Annabeth pulls me up.

"You have some explaining to do," Chiron says.

"We figured that out," Draco says.

* * *

You know, guys, I LOVE reviews... They give me energy to write more.... (hint, hint).

~ Nerdy


End file.
